18 Marca 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Mapeciątka; odc.11 - Daleko stąd w galaktyce; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:50 Lassie; odc.39 - Burmistrz na jeden dzień; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:40 Kino Malucha; Dziewczynka z orzeszka; Jak Leszczynka umknęła przed złym krzyżakiem; serial anim.prod.czeskiej 09:50 Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami; odc.5 - Wizyta u borsuka; film animowany prod.czeskiej 10:00 Duch Filharmonii; odc.11 - Muzyka zbliża; serial anim.prod.USA 10:25 Duch Filharmonii; odc.12 - Potęga Muzyki; serial anim.prod.USA 10:50 Mysia 10:55 Telezakupy 11:10 Celtowie; odc.3/4 -Życie na peryferiach cz.I; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.22 - Między nami krasnalami; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc.157; serial TVP; powt. 13:15 Gotowanie na ekranie 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Dziecko,troski i radości 14:10 Niepodobni; odc.1 14:25 Dzieci różnych bogów; Mniejszości religijne; reportaż 14:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; odc.1 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawa dla reportera; powt. 15:45 Układ scalony 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1580; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.570; telenowela TVP 18:05 Studio sport; MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Nagano - występy par sportowych 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Wiktory 2001 - Nagrody Akademii Telewizyjnej 21:45 Sensacje XX wieku; Śmierć marszałka 22:40 Monitor Wiadomości 23:05 Sportowy flesz 23:10 Dobre książki 23:45 Niedziele Franciszki; Frantiska vasarnapjai; 1997 film fab.prod.węgierskie zgodą rodziców 01:25 Przedmioty,czyli krótka historia kina; Ciężarówka 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Legendy:Marilyn Monroe; film dok.prod.angielskiej 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 08:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.95 Napad; serial prod. TVP; powt. 09:30 Kabaret na festiwalu; Fabularny show kabaretowy 10:25 Afryka moich marzeń; odc.9/12 - Śmierć pirata; serial prod.włosko-niemieckiej 12:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O języku Witkacego 12:15 Wizyta Prezydenta Światowego Związku Baptystycznego; reportaż 12:30 Po prostu żyć 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Zespół adwokacki; odc.11; serial TVP 14:00 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.3 - Inspektor; serial prod.australijskiej 14:25 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid 14:50 Dzieci Kennedy'ch; cz.2-ost.; film dok.prod.USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.401 - Mirka trzeba ratować; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.95 Napad; serial prod. TVP; powt. 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Va banque; teleturniej 19:25 Oko w oko z żywiołem; odc.15; serial dok.prod.USA 19:55 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Oddam życie za pracę; odc.2; film dok.Macieja Szumowskiego 22:05 997-magazyn kryminalny 22:45 Szczur; 1994 film fab. prod. polskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat 00:25 Szkolne oszołomienie; School Daze; 1988 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Spike Lee; wyk: Larry Fishburne,Giancarlo Esposito,Tisha Campbell 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06.30 Kurier 06.35 Przegląd gospodarczy 07.00 Bajki małego czarodzieja (2) - serial anim. 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Kaczorek Huey (11) - serial anim. 08.00 Aktualności 08.15 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - magazyn 09.30 Kurier 09.35 Ryzykanci (7) - telenowela 10.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier bis - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Klaus Barbie - film dok., Francja 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn 14.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier 14.45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 15.00 Egipt (3): Piramidy - dok. 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Aktualności - program informacyjny 16.00 Telewizyjna 1 - magazyn 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 17.30 Kurier 17.50 O tym się mówi 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18.30 Telewizyjna 1 - magazyn 19.30 Portrety - cykl dokumentalny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Echa dnia - pr. publicystyczny 21.15 Porozmawiajmy - pr. publicystyczny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Bohaterowie z dziecięcych lat - dramat obyczajowy, USA 23.35 Kurier 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Seriale animowane 07.50 Wysoka fala (32) - serial przygodowy 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (64) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu (2) - telenowela 10.25 Samo życie (17) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Amor latino (43) - telenowela 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (27) - telenowela 12.50 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 14.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.55 Wystarczy chcieć 15.15 Seriale animowane 16.30 Wysoka fala (33) - serial przygodowy 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (3) - telenowela 18.40 Era biznesu 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.15 Amor latino (44) - telenowela 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 Samo życie (18) - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Tajna broń - thriller, USA 1996 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.15 Informacje 23.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.40 Sport 23.50 Puls biznesu 00.05 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.35 Bumerang - pr. publicystyczny 01.05 Na każdy temat - talk show 02.00 Muzyka na BIS: Chris de Burgh, Moffatts, Ricky Martin - Król życia, Eros Ramazotti, Spice Girls 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (50) - telenowela 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (38) - telenowela 07.50 Seriale animowane 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 12.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.30 Seriale animowane 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (134) - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Brzydula (39) - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (51) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 20.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.35 13 Posterunek 2 (29) - serial komediowy 22.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Maraton uśmiechu - pr. rozrywkowy 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 01.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 02.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (111) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (91) - serial obyczajowy 09.20 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 10.20 Ten drugi (15) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (18) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (22) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (9) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Egzamin z życia (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (112) - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (19) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (92) - serial obycz., Brazylia 17.00 Kolorowy dom (1) - serial kom. 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. publie. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 19.00 Dark Angel (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Millennium 2 (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.55 Obcy świat (4) - serial S-F, USA 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 POLICJANCI Z MIAMI (2) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, USA 23.15 Kojak (40) - serial krym., USA 00.15 BEZ TRZYMANKI 2 (3) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 00.45 Nie zabierajcie mi tatusia - film dokumentalny 01.45 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 03.05 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Kangoo 7.35 SOS Croco 8.00 Izabela 8.50 Maria Emilia 9.40 Melrose Place - serial USA 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial USA 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela 14.40 Kangoo 15.05 SOS Croco 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy 15.55 Dragon Ball 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial USA 16.45 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial USA 17.15 Prezydencki poker - serial USA 18.10 Gorączka w mieście - serial USA 19.05 Melrose Place - serial USA 20.00 Pokój na piętrze - film USA 21.55 Medicopter 117 - serial USA 22.50 Stek kłamstw - film ang. 0.45 Śmieci - film USA 2.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 - Od A do Z; "Skaldowie" 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 556; telenowela TVP 08:50 Czas na antyki; Ikony; program Barbary Jakubiec 09:10 Język filmu; odc. 11 - Kolor obiektu; program Jerzego Zalewskiego i Jerzego Wójcika 09:25 Katalog zabytków; Darłowo - Zamek; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 09:40 Twardy jak luter kole Cieszyna; reportaż Wojciecha Bartczaka 09:55 Małe ojczyzny; Dobry duch Przedborza; film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego 10:15 - Od A do Z; Skaldowie; powt. 10:30 Od przedszkola do Opola; (Elżbieta Adamiak); powt. 11:05 Psi świat; (część II) Psie przyjęcie; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Klan; odc. 556; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Biografie; Widziałem wielu bogów; film dokumentalny Jacka Kubiaka; powt. 13:10 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 2/7 - Między nienawiścią a miłością; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski 14:30 Ze sztuką na ty; Pamiętnik filmowy Igi C.; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Czas na antyki; Ikony; program Barbary Jakubiec; powt. 15:35 Język filmu; odc. 11 - Kolor obiektu; program Jerzego Zalewskiego i Jerzego Wójcika; powt. 15:50 Katalog zabytków; Darłowo - Zamek; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 U siebie; Komu synagogę ?; reportaż Jerzego Kaliny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 17:35 Klub pana Rysia; Złowrogie pułapki; program dla młodych widzów 18:00 Psi świat; (część II) Psie przyjęcie; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 556; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 26 - Spółka z jaskółką; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa 20:50 Berliński express; magazyn 21:00 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 2/7 - Między nienawiścią a miłością; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; powt. 22:20 Wiktory 2001 - Nagrody Akademii Telewizyjnej 23:50 Monitor Wiadomości 00:10 Sportowy flesz 00:15 Czarne chmury; odc. 9 - Zaręczyny; 1973 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Konic 01:05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Bożenie i Krystynie; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 01:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 26 - Spółka z jaskółką; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 556; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 2/7 - Między nienawiścią a miłością; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; powt. 03:45 Serce z węgla; odc. 9; telenowela dok. Jerzego Morawskiego 04:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 04:25 Zaproszenie; Sudety - pierwsze krokusy; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 04:45 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 05:35 U siebie; Komu synagogę ?; reportaż Jerzego Kaliny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07.05 Polak, katolik, obywatel - magazyn 07.35 Telesklep 08.55 Seriale animowane 10.15 Detektyw w sutannie (30) - serial sensacyjny 11.10 Dotyk anioła (110) - serial 12.00 Rytm serca (11) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele (49) - serial sensacyjny 14.45 Cudowne lata (47) - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Bill Cosby Show (35) - serial komediowy 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy (9) - serial animowany 17.05 Domek na prerii (46) - serial przygodowy 18.00 Cudowne lata (48) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (36) - serial komediowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła (111) - serial obyczajowy 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. publicystyczny 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.30 Ulica zakochanych (6) - telenowela 21.25 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - film obyczajowy, Polska 23.00 Wydarzenia 23.10 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. publicystyczny 23.25 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 23.55 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - film obyczajowy (powt.) 01.30 Piątka u Semki - pr. publicystyczny 02.00 Zakończenie programu ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.05 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Heute 10.03 Brisan 10.25 Heinz Rührmann: Ein Mann geht durch die Wand 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.03 WunschBox 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Fliege - Die Talkshow 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 vor acht 17.43 Regionale Nachrichten 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Grosstadtrevier 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Heimatmelodien: Kein schöner Land 21.00 Report 21.45 Das Rote Quadrat 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Beckmann 00.00 Polylux 00.30 Nachmagazin 00.50 Die Pfarrhauskomödie 02.15 Fliege - Die Talk-show 03.15 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 03.55 Das Rote Quadrat 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 Report ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.00 Heute 10.03 Die Schwarzwaldklinik 10.50 SPORTextra: Kunstschaatsen 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Discovery - Die Welt entdecken 15.00 Heute 15.10 Streit um Drei 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Risiko 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschand 17.40 Leute heute 17.50 Der Alte 19.00 Heute 19.20 Weerbericht 19.25 Wiso 20.15 Hanna - wo bist du? 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Johannes B. Kerner 23.00 Tödliche Gelüste 00.25 Heute nacht 00.40 Das neue Land 02.50 Heute 02.55 Vor 30 Jahren - Antonios letzte Reise 03.20 Heute 03.25 Blond am Freitag 04.10 Nightscreen 04.45 Afrikanische Totenklage NDR 06.00 Die Farben 06.30 The Best of Streifzüge 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 Kulturjournal 07.30 Sesamstrasse 08.00 Talk vor Mitternacht 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.00 Buten un binnen 11.30 Brisant 12.00 Flüsse in Nidersachsen 12.15 Katastrophen in Norddeutschland 13.00 Einfach genial! 13.30 Meereswelten 14.00 Fix und Foxi 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Messemagazin 16.00 Das! am Nachmittag 17.55 Regional 18.00 Sesamstrasse 18.30 Unser Sandmännchen 18.35 Regional 18.45 Das! 19.30 Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tatort: Blaues Blut 21.45 Markt im Dritten 22.30 Kulturjournal 23.00 Talk vor Mitternacht 00.00 Bücherjournal 00.45 Kröte 02.00 Brisant 02.30 Mark im Dritten 03.15 Hallo Niedersachsen 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 Das! RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 06.30 Guten Morgen Deutschland 07.00 Unter uns 07.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 08.05 RTL Shop 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Meine Hochzeit 10.00 Dr. Stefan Frank 11.00 Familien duell 12.00 Punkt 12 - Das-Mittagsjournal 13.00 Oliver Geissen 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer 15.00 Die Wache 16.00 Jugendgericht 17.00 Nanny 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend 18.30 Exclusiv 18.45 Aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Wer wird Millionär? 21.15 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast 22.15 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast 23.15 Extra - Das-Magazin 00.00 Nachtjournal 00.35 10 vor 11 01.00 Veronica 01.30 Nanny 02.00 Oliver Geissen 02.50 Nachtjournal 03.20 RTL Shop 04.05 Bärbel Schäfer 05.20 Extra - Das-Magazin H.O.T. 8:00 Guten Morgen 9:00 La Barca 10:00 Gold und Edelsteine 11:00 Dynasty Garden 12:00 Stein des Monats 13:00 Modeatelier 14:00 Modeatelier 15:00 Luxus 585 16:00 La Barca 17:00 Schönheitssalon 18:00 Von Buttlar Aktiv 19:00 Schönes Zuhause 20:00 Hobby Werkstatt 21:00 Multimedia 22:00 Harry Ivens Hotline 23:00 Harry Ivens Hotline Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki H.O.T. z 2002 roku